My Lady My Special Lady
by YOOKOLKAAB
Summary: -Gracias…por ser un buen amigo…-dijo y ella comenzó a brillar como un destello de colores, toda ella se volvió luz... -Nos veremos de nuevo…My Lady…My Special Lady…-y la mano se quedo ahí... (Crazy Hand x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Dedicatoria: Para uno de mis personajes favoritos de las sagas de Super Smash Bross: Crazy Hand! (P.D: Estoy loca…por esa mano!) y porque entre los videojuegos y los cuentos, uno no entiende cómo es que comparten cosas en común…

Disclamer: Super Smash Bross no me pertenece, solo mi personaje!

(Pensamientos)

"Frases...datos"

-Dialogo

Texto

- Cambio de escena/ Tiempo

LUGARES/ PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES

:::Flash Back/sueño:::

*Términos

MY LADY… MY LADY SPECIAL

(Crazy Hand x OC)

Mi Primer ONE-SHOT!

…Era otro año, otro Torneo, nuevos y viejos peleadores…lo usual para el… Siempre lo mismo, nada cambiaba…uno que otro nuevo problemita mas todo seguía igual… Para él era lo mismo, desinteresadamente de un sí o un no; nada parecía ser "divertido" ¿Qué si los compañeros eran los mismos? ¿Si otra vez los villanos hacían de los suyo? ¿Qué si las bromas a su hermano ya no tenían gracia para el…? Bueno casi todas… para una de las 2 manos…nada tenía ya su toque "especial"…

-¿Crazy?.- inquirió la otra mano al verlo aburrido jugando con una de las estatuas que había en una parte de la mansión como para conmemorar la llegada de los nuevos…se trataba de la estatua de Link que estaba junto a las otras en fila a lo largo de ambos lados del pasillo principal.- ¿Qué haces…?.- pregunto un poco extrañado Master Hand, normalmente Crazy era alocado y tenía una voz chillona diciendo cosas por el estilo como: "-¡My Brother que tal! ¿No te gusta?...-etc, etc, etc… pero no, el no estaba actuando como siempre y eso le preocupaba.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Hmmm…-dijo y termino por colocarle un sombrero de charro y luego le quito la espada para colocarle un churro; Master Hand no decía nada.

-¿Crazy?... Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si algo te incomoda…-dijo Master Hand mirando como Crazy se quedaba pensativo.

-Solo estoy…aburrido…-dijo mientras volvía a dejar la estatua como tal…¡Eso preocupo a Master! ¿Crazy…aburrido? ¡Debía ser una mala broma…!.- Siempre es…lo mismo…-dijo con un tono desanimado, Master realmente se sintió mal por el. Su hermano podía ser muchas cosas pero era una chispa que de algún modo alegraba a todos con sus tonterías y bromas, lo agradecía internamente pero ahora Crazy estaba muy…desanimado.

-Qué tal si das un paseo por la Ciudad y vas a ver la inauguración de la nueva fuente...- sugirió Master Hand pero luego se dio un zape mental ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Crazy seguramente haría de las suyas y terminaría destruyéndola! Pero…miro a su hermano, tal vez valdría la pena.- ¿Qué te parece…? Yo no podre así que bueno… ¿Quisieras ir a verla?.- dudaba que el plan saliera como el quería.

-Bueno…-dijo este y se fue tan calladamente hacia la ciudad saliendo de la Mansión Smash ni siquiera cuando Mario y Luigi le saludaron les contesto, ganándose miradas de varios luchadores que no entendían del todo que sucedía con la mano loca.

-(¿Estaré haciendo…lo correcto…?).- se pregunto Master Hand, por un lado no quería ver a su hermano así pero por otro lado iba a recibir quejas de que "Crazy hizo esto…", "Crazy aquello…" bla bla bla… pero ¿Qué más da? La alegría y los ánimos de su hermano era primero…¿No?

-En la Ciudad-

…Crazy Hand merodeaba sin tantos ánimos, teniendo una idea de que lo iba a decir el presidente:-"Sean bienvenidos, bla bla bla, como cada año… bla bla bla…tenemos la bla bla bla… bla bla bla bla…"- aburrido era el único pensamiento que tenia Crazy Hand quizás podría hacerle algunas modificaciones de modo que empezó a planear en su mentecilla retorcida algo cuando por accidente paso cerca de unos arbustos de una cafetería y choco con alguien.

-¡AAAAAAAH!.- era una voz joven y vio a una chica con capucha blanca que trataba de salirse de un arbusto sin éxito.- Oie, una mano no me vendría mal…¡Oh whoaaaa! Eres…una mano…-dijo la joven, Crazy Hand jamás la había visto…

Se trataba de una joven de no más de 22 años, tez clara, pelo castaño algo largo rizado en bucles con algunas mechas rubias y ojos color avellana; llevaba una blusa gris de cuello holgado en V y manga larga que cubría la totalidad de su mano con detalles plateados en el cuello, bordes de las mangas, la blusa y a lo largo del pecho formando peculiares figuras de flores, mariposas, cristales, hojas diversas y nubes en espirales, unos short azul marino cortos que le llegaban a medio muslo, un corsé- arnés color azul-cenizo con hebillas de plata a lo largo del vientre, botas altas que llegaban debajo de la rodilla del mismo color que el corsé-arnés con detalles plateados a lo largo de la pierna, tacón metálico y hasta un detalle de metal en la parte del talón como si fuese un ala pequeña; su cabello estaba suelto pero lo llevaba oculto tras una enorme capa blanca con capucha que parecía un enorme abrigo amplio de bordes plateados pero con arabescos el hilo de zafiro en su espalda, hombros y parte detrás de la cabeza que tenían forma de rombos con espirales…casi como ver una réplica de los tapices de artesanos marroquíes…y por ultimo en el cuello, tenía una correa negra con placas de metas en forma de flores, mariposas, elementos y otras cosas de la que pendía 3 objetos en péndulo: una esfera de cristal azul con 2 anillos de plata, un diamante de 8 caras triangulares de plata con escrituras azules y luego un péndulo prismático con 8 caras pero con 4 más largas y también con escritos azules en el.

-¿Te conozco?...-dijo Crazy.

-Eeeeeeh…no…¿Pero me ayudas a salir de aquí?.- inquirió la joven a lo que Crazy la saco de ahí de un jalón.- OOOOOh…¡Increíble eres una mano gigante que habla!.- dijo la chica y luego se cruzo de brazos enojada, mirándolo con reproche.- Pero me tirarte a un arbusto…Creo que me debes una disculpa…¿No?.

-Eeeeeeeh…¿Lo siento?.- dijo Crazy, esta joven era muy rara, mas con esa ropa parecía una luchadora.- ¿Acaso vienes a participar en el Torneo Smash?

-Eeeeeeeh…no…-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa poniéndose a jugar con sus dedos.- Digamos que me…perdí… y si…-exclamo exasperada.- ¡Hay no….!.- se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza.- ¡Soy una idiota…! ¡Si, soy una idiota! Ahora tengo que esperar que anochezca para- se detuvo y se viro a la mano.- Ignórame estoy…loca…¿Si? –Parecía una chica interesante.-Bien…lo primero que tengo que hacer es…-miro por todos lados.- Dígame… Sr. Mano…

-Crazy, Crazy Hand…-dijo la mano loca.- ¿Por qué esta tan preocupada? ¿Acaso perdió a alguien? ¿O se metió en problemas?

-Oh…-extendió la mano a la mano, quien gustosa la sacudió ganándose una sonrisa alegre de la joven.- Yo soy Maka… y pues…veras…en mi condición actual…-dijo quedamente.- No debería estar aquí y pues…necesito volver a mi… (¿Qué le digo? ¡Que vengo de un mundo diferente! No…mejor que sea secreto…)…pues…no sé ni donde estoy… ¿Podrías ayudarme?.- suplico mirándolo con esos ojos que brillaban de un modo especial...algo que Crazy noto a la primera…sintiéndose "raro"…

-(Me siento raro…).- pensó y luego hizo una además como si hiciera un gesto de bienvenida.- ¡Claro, My Lady…!.- la chica sonrió, haciendo que de algún modo Crazy se sintiera…raro pero muy a gusto.- ¡Déjeme ser su guía…! ¡Ah, por cierto…! ¡BIENVENIDA A LA CIUDAD SMASH!.- la chica hizo un gesto parecido inclinándose levemente.

-El placer es mío…-y Crazy noto aquel brillo singular en sus ojos, uno que…no sabía porque pero lo hacía sentir ¿Feliz…lleno de alegría?.- ¿Y qué me enseñaras?.- pregunto curiosa.

-Pues…-lo pensó poniéndose en pose pensativa.- ¡Ya se, inauguran una estatua en memoria al nuevo Torneo de este año…! ¡Vamos!.- la agarro del brazo y la llevo entre jaloneos hacia el lugar.

-¡Espera…espera!.- decía la chica riéndose, Crazy era muy energético.- (Es…igual a él…).- sonrió divertida, al parecer su corta estadía iba a ser muy interesante aunque solo fuera por unos momentos...

-Después de perderse un par de veces-

…Habían llegado a un plaza donde se había congregado una multitud de gente y otros seres, Crazy noto que la chica miraba algo curiosa pero sin mostrar algún atisbo de miedo o nervios o sorpresa, como si fuera lo más común… dándole más interés el hecho de donde venia la joven de "intrigantes ojos" porque había notado como súbitamente cambiaban a verde luego amarillo, a veces a rojo y azul…pero más que nada a verde y amarillo. Quiso preguntarle pero no sabía cómo, la chica en cambio miraba toda la decoración del lugar con una cara ilusionada: los alegres banderines de colores daban alusión a una gran fiesta y podía notarlo en el rostro feliz y dulce…Se detuvo abruptamente ¿Acaso se había mentalizado la palabra…"dulce" en una…persona? ¿Eso era bueno…o malo?

-¡Whoooooooooooooo!.- dijo la chica al ver todos los preparativos, el pequeño escenario, las bocinas, el estradillo y hasta unos cuantos micrófonos ya en posición…pero cuando vio subir a una sujeto; la gente se soltó aplaudir…varias personas le taparon la vista.- ¡Disculpe, disculpe!.- trato de ver mas allá y aunque se escuchaba todo el recital de la conmemoración, Crazy Hand observo que la chica hizo un curioso gesto como si tuviera una idea.-Bueno…si no tengo de otra…-saco de un bolsillo un hongo beige con la parte de arriba roja con motas amarillas, luego comió un pedazo y se empezó a encoger hasta ser muy pequeña que Crazy se espanto ¡Había desaparecido!.

-¿Maka? ¡Maka!.- gritaba y sin embargo la diminuta Maka se dirigía entre los pies de los sujetos ahí para ver mejor pero no contaba con que la mano loca, realmente se pusiera…loca.- ¡Maaaaakaaaaaaaa!.- el grito la saco de sus pensamientos, se viro para ver cómo la gente salía literalmente volando, otros eran levantados por la mano; luego colocados de forma brusca en el suelo quienes terminaban derribados o a veces los lanzaba aquí y para allá cayendo sobre otros; muchos espesaron a salir del alcance de la mano loca…-¡Oigan no se muevan, la van a pisar! ¡Maka!.- y el caos se extendió cuando Crazy saco una lupa husmeando en el suelo, empujando a todos.

-Ups…-dijo la chica, quien estaba muy cerca del estrado mirando el espectáculo y arruinando de alguna forma el discurso del ¿Presidente? Si era el presidente porque ¿Quién mas era ese hombrecillo bajito y regordete?.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo Crazy Hand?! ¡Deténganse!.- pedía a gritos aunque no espero lo siguiente.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Nooooooooooo van aplastarla!.- gritaba y derribo a otros, sin importarle nada.

-(Oh…).- se sorprendió la chica.- (Creo que…).- sin embargo unos pies casi la pisan y emitió un grito que Crazy Hand pudo escuchar de modo que prestó atención a la pequeña figura que estaba en las escaleras pero con un pie aplastando una parte de su capucha y el presidente algo enojado literalmente molesto mirándolo.

-EEEEEEEEEEH…Oiga hay algo bajo su pie.- dijo Crazy señalándolo con su dedo.

-¿Qué…?.- miro hacia abajo y miro a la pequeña figura femenina.- ¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- pego un brinco y la chica desapareció de su vista, Crazy sintió un cosquilleo subiendo por uno de sus dedos.

-JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE.- se empezó a reír pero la chica quería llegar hasta arriba.

-¡¿De qué se está riendo?! ¡¿Dónde está esa "cosa"?! ¡Búsquenla!.- exigió en tanto Crazy miro como entre sus dedos había una figura sonriendo graciosamente y le susurro.

-Gracias…-dijo Maka y Crazy se retiro de ahí, la gente se iba retirando porque la mano podía ser…muy brusca en ocasiones pero más bien fue porque el Presidente empezó a gritar que se detuviera.

-Lejos de la Plaza-

-Lo siento…-dijo Maka a Crazy algo apenada.

-Jejejejejejeje fue gracioso…jejejejejeje ¡¿Oie como te hiciste así de pequeña?!.- le dijo sosteniéndola de un dedo.- Es curioso…solo Mario y Luigi podían hacer eso…¿Acaso vienes de su mundo?

-¿Eh? ¡NOOOOOOO! Lo que pasa es que…bueno…-dijo nerviosa.- Me podrías bajar…creo que volveré a mi estatura normal…-le pidió con esos ojos de extraños brillos de colores.

Crazy la bajo con cuidado, viendo como un pequeño destello verde y luego amarillo la cubrió unas milésimas de segundo, viendo poco a poco como iba creciendo ante él como una florecilla porque el aura no era verde sino de colores…el destello se deshizo dejando pequeñas lucecitas a su alrededor que se desvanecieron al poco rato; se giro un poco e hizo otro hacia el otro lado para verificar.

-¡Bien! ¿Seguimos?.- pidió amablemente la chica con otra de aquellas sonrisas.

-¡C-Claro! Pero antes…-la agarro colocándola entre sus dedos como cargándola.- Sabes no te quiero perder…seria…-callo.- ¡No importa!.- la chica le dedico una mirada curiosa como si no hubiera entendido y se desplazaron hacia un sitio.- ¡Vamos tenemos mucho que ver!.- la chica se agarro de uno de sus dedos.

…Por todo el día, pasearon en cada lugar que Crazy se le ocurría como una feria que ahí había; la chica estaba maravillada preguntando cada cosa que veía con una sonrisa tan risueña...pero la tranquilidad era aveces, como decirlo: arruinada del modo gracioso como aquella vez en que le ofrecieron un helado "gratis" pero el heladero le había pedido un beso en la mejilla a lo que Crazy saco un martillo pero la chica fue más lista y le zampo el helado en la boca con una sonrisa burlona; gritándole con una voz dulce pero con un tono de enojo: "Aprovechado".-sin más ante la mirada de incrédula de los que transitaban mas algo raro sucedió, el heladero se disculpo y la joven le sonrió haciendo una ademán como entendiendo para decirle: "Deberías ser mas considerado…así nadie te va a comprar…"_; el heladero e incluso Crazy se quedaron sin hablar pero fue el heladero quien disculpándose le dio otro sin exigirle nada y la chica le sonrió: "No es necesario…" mas el heladero dijo que no había problema y se disculpo diciendo: "Tienes razón…", Crazy no se imaginaba que la chica fue tan considerada y humilde, razonable y modesta…algo inusual en muchos casos de todas las chicas que había conocido.

Otra fue varias mujeres que se rieron de ella, por su forma de vestir mas ella haciendo aquello susurro algo: "*Glisseo…", cuando estas subieron por una escalinata y esta se transformo en un tobogán que las mando contra el suelo, haciendo el ridículo de que como traían falda…los hombres pervertidos les lanzaron piropos; de modo que salieron despavoridas y rojas como tomates.

Para Crazy una cosa era evidente, podía decirse que era vengativa pero no del tipo que desea la humillación de las peores formas… ¡Era alocada!

Otra cosa rara fue…cuando la chica vio a un vagabundo buscando entre los basureros en los callejones, escondiéndose para no ser visto por los policías. Ella se acerco aunque Crazy estaba mirando y esta le pregunto: ¿Qué busca?...-el pobre hombre le dio un ataque, pero ella con esa sonrisa le dijo: "Tiene hambre no…" El hombre le comento que vivía lejos pero que no tenía nada con que comprar alimentos así que…robaba de los basureros: "Puedo hacer algo…" dijo ella y saco un huevo de oro, ella lo miro con tristeza y sonrió: "Es lo único que puedo darte…así que-" El hombre la abrazo y esta le correspondió el abrazo cariñosamente, el hombre también quedo prendida de ella como algunas personas al ver que sus ojos tenían ese brillo poco usual…el hombre se fue con lagrimas con un "Gracias" y desapareció.

Ahora las cosas eran raras para Crazy…era humana, gentil y bondadosa aunque al ver sus ojos veía algo de tristeza; Crazy quería saber porque pero la sonrisa que tanto empezaba a gustarle volvió con un simple: ¿Vamos?

Pasearon por varias plazas donde varias ocasiones o muchos se sobrepasaban o pasaba aquello…se quedaban prendidos o prendidas de ella como un imán de buenas cosas… Los hombres ancianos y las ancianas veían algo más en la chica incluso un niño se le quedo mirando por un rato hasta que exclamo: "Yo...te he visto…"-Sonrió y ella igual, este pequeño con ojos iluminados se alejo corriendo a una señora escuchando como le decía: "Mira mama es ella…" pero ella no entendía y Crazy tampoco; pero la chica solo fue avanzando por la calle con esa sonrisa dulce, amorosa y tierna…¿Qué era eso que cautivaba a los hombres, niños y hasta las mujeres? Crazy no se daba cuenta…de algo que era evidente…en ella.

Hasta llegar a un fuente pequeña con varios adornos referentes al Torneo Smash en torno, bien esculpidos en piedra gris de donde hasta arriba sobre el logo del torneo un agua cristalina emergía en abanico bañando cada escultura…la joven con esa mirada tan llamativa se quedo con una expresión que Crazy no entendía muy bien pero le agradaba y hasta se sentía…bien. El abanico de agua le daba un aire "mágico" porque a la luz del sol se dejaba a relucir algunos arcoíris leves entre ellos.

-…Es tan mágico…-dijo la chica aun con la mirada fija, luego se volteo a Crazy que dio un respingo.- ¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto curiosa. Crazy movió los dedos nervioso.

-(Esto es raro…) Nada…-dijo y no supo porque, de modo que la empujo al agua recibiendo un grito de parte de ella "Kyyyyaaaaah" y un ¡Plash!, la chica estaba en el agua.- EEEEEEH…(Esto no debió pasar…) ¿Maka?.- la mano loca se acerco pero un chorro de agua lo tiro hacia atrás, dejándolo todo empapado…quiso saber el por qué pero vio a la chica riéndose a carcajada batiente y burlándose de él.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Si tuvieras cara…jajajajajajaja!.-la chica dejo de reírse.- Me la debes…jajajajajajaja…-sin embargo un globo rojo le cayó encima y Maka miro a la mano que tenía como 5 de ellos malabareando en el aire.- Con que si…¿Eh?.- sin más comenzaron una guerra amistosa con globos de agua y burbujas de agua que aparecieron alrededor de la fuente y dentro de ella, elevándose en tanto los ojos de ella cambiaban a varios colores.- ¡Vamos!.- entre risas y choques de agua, ambos no se percataban de que la gente veía la pelea pareja de ambos como un espectáculo por lo que hacían ellos. La chica se movía con gracia como fluyendo entre las corrientes de agua que flotaban alrededor de los 2 sin perder aquella sonrisa que encantaba a Crazy en tanto el había sacado un pescado con el que rompía las burbujas creando efectos de luz por el agua que parecía lluvia alrededor de ellos; la joven se movía como bailando…ligera y fluida. Crazy se quedo estático al verla entre varios haces arcoíris que la rodearon creando un halo a su alrededor mientras creaba algo entre sus manos y dijo:

-*Aquaeructo…-un potente chorro de agua se creó a sus espaldas danzando con ella a su alrededor mientras daba un giro sobre su propio eje con los brazos extendidos y los coloco enfrente de el.- ¡Gane!.- dijo con esa sonrisa alegre para estampar a Crazy entre risas que fueron opacadas por varios aplausos, ganándose una mirada nerviosa de la chica que se sonrojo dando varias reverencias como disculpándose para acercarse a la mano loca y tomándolo de un dedo para que se levantara.

-Eres buena…-dijo Crazy.

-Jejejejeje.- rio ella y le susurro.- gracias…tampoco tu eres malo…-esto hizo que Crazy se sintiera complacido, esta chica…era especial para él, sin más la chica jalo a la mano para salir corriendo ante las miradas de todos y de cerca le seguía la mano.

-En un parador turístico-

-¡Eso fue divertido!.- jadeaba Maka de alegría, la ropa se le había secado y ella sonriente le miraba. La mano no parecía cansada.

-Si…-luego se fijo en la hora.- ¡Oh no, My brother se va a enojar…!.- Maka le miro curiosa.

-¿My Brother?...¿Tu hermano?.- inquirió ella con curiosidad y mirándolo como una pequeña que no sabe.

-¡Si!.- exclamo feliz, teniendo una gran idea.- ¡Que tal si vienes conmigo a Master Hand…!.- pero la chica dio un respingo como si escuchar ese nombre no fuera bueno.- ¿Eh?

-Nada, nada…solo me dio…"hipo"…-dijo Maka con una risa nerviosa a lo que la mano loca paso por desapercibido.- creo que debo…-miro el cielo, el atardecer empezaba a caer y el cielo a oscurecer.- irme…-salió corriendo perdiéndose entre las calles, el sol parecía resplandecer a su alrededor brillando como oro entre sus ropas de bordados de plata y blancas tornándola como un lucero en la mañana pero sus ojos no decían nada. Crazy la siguió…¡No quería perderla! ¡Ella era…ella era…!

-Un tarde después de estar persiguiéndola -

…Lo admitía para ser una simple humana tenía mucho rendimiento, hasta que la acorralo en la misma fuente de hace algunas horas…donde se sentó a llorar la pobre…Crazy no entendía algunas cosas pero algo le decía que tenía que ayudarla…

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?.- pregunto la mano loca.- ¿Te dije algo malo? ¡Oie, no llores! Te ves fea así…-le dijo la mano con tono gracioso pero la chica le miraba con tristeza intentando sonreírle.- Si lloras yo también llorare…-la chica quiso decir algo mas palabras se atoraban en su garganta pero solo pudo darle un abrazo ocultando su tristeza en tanto Crazy se quedaba estático ¿Qué hacer? Y empezó acariciarla con uno de sus dedos.- No llores…

-No…quiero…-dijo entre sollozos.- No quiero…irme…no aun…-se volteo a ver sus dedos que se movían algo nerviosos ¿A qué se debía eso? Mas sentirla temblar no era bueno, una idea rara surgió en su mente.

-¡Tengo una idea!.- exclamo, la chica le miro extrañada.- ¡Quédate aquí! ¡No tardo!.- dijo haciendo una seña de ¡Alto!.- solo quédate aquí ¿Si?.- salió disparado a quien sabe dónde y se fue dejándola desconcertada…

-¿Ah?.- la chica no sabía que pensaba esa mano y espero.- (¿Debería…esperar?).- miro el cielo, las primeras estrellas hacían aparición.- (Por favor…denme un tiempo…).- les suplicaba.- (Solo un poco…).- las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, estaba desesperada.

-En la Mansión Smash-

-¡Peach, Peach, Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeach! ¡Necesito ayuda!.- gritaba por toda la Mansión hasta que llego a la cocina donde la encontró haciendo pastelillos.- ¡PEACH!

-¡¿CRAZY DONDE HABIAS ESTADO?!.- exclamo preocupada no solo porque Master no le había dicho sino que estaba lleno de manchas y cosas rara como una rana que termino estampada en la mano loca.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo?

-¡Tengo un problema!.- exclamo.- conocí a alguien y y y…-no pudo continuar porque la princesa de rosa se puso a gritar.

-¡Kyyyyaaaaah CRAZY!¿Quién es? ¡Dime!.- inquirió con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

-Es un secreto…-dijo Crazy seriamente, Peach hizo un mohín.- Pero se va a ir…y…y…y…y…quiero que me recuerde…-su voz temblaba ¿Estaba nervioso acaso? Peach sonrió esto era "Pan comido".

-Bien te ayudare…pero primero date un baño ¡Vamos!.- dijo alegre, la mano loca salió como torpedo metiéndose al primer baño pero la puerta del baño se volvió a abrir y saco a un Wario que traía una toalla puesta y jabón en su cabeza.

-¡Oie!.- quiso amenazar a la mano loca pero una Samus shockeada grito a todo pulmón al ver al hombrecillo a mitad del pasillo semi desnudo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH maldito pervertido!.-dijo y saco su cañón, lo único que escucho Crazy Hand fue un explosión pero no le importo. Siguió dándose una ducha, limpiándose como podía había chocado con un puesto de Hot Dogs y seguramente Sonic le mataría porque era de sus preferidos y las salchichas volaron de aquí para allá; luego con algunas mesas de un café cuyas sombrillas mandaron a volar a meseros y hasta clientes por los aires. Después varios puesto de frutas, artículos, etc, etc…digamos que paso en medio de todo eso con solo una cosa en mente: "Quería hacer feliz a su Lady…"

-Después de unos minutos-

…Wario con varios chichones se acerco a la puerta con un bat para golpear a la mano mas al abrirla, este salió volando porque la mano había salido disparada como torpedo a la cocina…mandando al pobre de nuevo a mitad del pasillo donde ahora Zelda estaba en shock y grito:

-¡Perventido!.- tomo una mazo con pinchos de una de las armaduras y comenzó a perseguir al pobrecillo que gritaba.-¡Regresa aquí pervertido!.- y no fue el único.

…En tanto la mano había entrado a la cocina donde Peach había terminado de mezclar chocolate para hacer una paleta y se sorprendió de que Crazy estuviera rechinando de limpio.

-¿Crazy?.- mas Peach no pudo decir nada porque este tomo el bol con todo y espátula y dijo con una voz llena de felicidad.

-¡Gracias ya me voy!.- salió corriendo por el gran pasillo ante el grito de Peach "Esperaaaaa", mas la mano ya no tenía tiempo, se fue por la puerta principal arrancando un arbusto en el camino ante la mirada de desconcierto de varios.

-¿Y eso que fue?.- pregunto Link a Pit que vieron todo con un gesto indescifrable.

-¿Acaso se llevo uno de los arbustos?.- inquirió Pit a Link, mas este no supo que responder…Eso fue raro…

-De vuelta en la fuente-

…La joven miraba la fuente algo intranquila, miraba por todos lados sin ver a la mano loca y sollozo cerrando los ojos, mas algo… un delicioso olor la sorprendió. Miro hacia adelante y dio un respingo un enorme arbusto de rosas blancas inmaculadas le era entregado, seguido de una espátula con ¿Chocolate?, tomo la espátula y el arbusto fue deposita frente a ella…de modo que al ver a la mano sacudiéndose le dio a entender que había corrido hasta ahí trayéndole algo tan "suyo"…una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios…algo le decía que había hecho lo imposible. Y menos quiso saber que estaba haciendo con la espátula…(insertar aquí hombre con un bol de chocolate encima…y mirada shockeada ¿Cómo le llego eso a la cabeza?).

-My Lady…My Special Lady…-dijo la mano algo dudoso.- ¿Por qué lloras mi bella dama? ¡Aun no te has ido!.- hizo un ademan que la chica tomo como si la cortejaran.- No me gusta verte llorar…-le retiro algunas lagrimas de Maka quien trataba de no llorar pero era inútil.- ¡Pronto va haber fuegos artificiales! ¡Te encantaran!.- decía Crazy con alegría, intentando animarla pero ella solo veía las flores en aquel arbusto…rosas…rosas blancas sosteniendo la espátula con una sonrisa dulce y a la vez nostálgica.

-…Gracias…-dijo ella, su voz se veía algo apagada mirando como las estrellas eran más visibles.-…Son hermosas…-la voz se escucho animada.

-Sabia que te iban a gustar…-dijo Crazy quien la miro un poco desconcertado, hasta ahora no había hecho nada bien, todo cuanto hacia no parecía animarla del todo… ni locuras ni nada por el estilo…bueno lanzar algunas cascaras de plátano a cada hombre que se le quería sobrepasar con ella al tocarle por detrás mientras caminaba y estos caían como moscas a sus espaldas con estruendosas caídas ganándose miradas de susto y hasta una que otra de enojo hacia la mano que le hacía señas: "JA, ELLA ESTA CONMIGO"; la chica lo sabia pero fingía que no veía nada, riéndose internamente.-…Necesito que…escuches…algo…-dijo y las lagrimas corrían sus mejillas sin control.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto la mano algo descolocado y preocupado.- ¿Tienes algo…?.- la chica le sonrió mas su mirada decía algo.

-Yo…es que…mi tiempo aquí…se acaba…-dijo pensándolo bien mirando el suelo hasta llegar a una parte algo desolada donde había una tienda de antigüedades en tanto un hombre colocaba la radio donde se transmitía una música suave del tipo instrumental (insertar aquí Over the Rainbow – The Piano Guys).- escucha…hay algo que debo decirte…pero entiende ¿Si?

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way uphigh_

_Theres a land hat i Heard of_

_Once in a lullaby_

-Yo no entiendo…¿Que quieres decir?.- preguntaba Crazy mas ella siguió entonando, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás para que la viera.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dore to_

_Dream_

_Really come true_

Ella empezó a llorar, no es que quisiera irse pero como dicen por ahí: "Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar…" Crazy quería saber, pero ella le dio un abrazo suave…siguiendo cantando mientras sin darse cuenta mojaba a la mano… ¿A dónde se iba? ¿Por qué sonaba como una despedida?

_Some day i wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemondrops _

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you all find me_

Crazy noto como se iba deshaciendo su mano en algo parecido al polvo pero de varios colores, ella entono entre sollozos y miro el cielo… ahí invisible a los ojos de todos...un portal se abría mostrando un mundo totalmente distinto…su mundo…mas debía decírselo aunque fuera de este modo…

_Sowhere over the rainbow_

_Blue Birds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't i?_

_Some day I wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemondrops away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you find me_

La mitad de su cuerpo se desvanecia entre pequeños destellos y apenas fue capaz de contener las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro, Crazy no se movía estaba estático ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué se desvanecía? Miro al cielo y lo vio…

-¿Acaso tu…?.- la chica sonrió y entono la ultima parte.

_Somewhere over the rainbow _

_Blue birds fly_

_Birds over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't i?_

_If happy little blue birds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't i?_

Para cuando ella canto la ultima parte, le dio un abrazo como pudo con su único brazo aun tangible…y dijo entre sollozos:

-Gracias…por ser un buen amigo…-dijo y ella comenzó a brillar como un destello de colores, toda ella se volvió luz, elevándose al cielo donde se sumergía en ese extraño mundo.- Nos volveremos…a ver…algún día…Crazy…recuérdalo por favor…-dijo entre susurro, jurando verla ahí flotando como si fuese algo irreal porque se despidió de él con una rosa blanca entre sus manos, sonriéndole con ternura y lagrimas en sus ojos color avellana de brillos multicolor.- Adiós…mi querido Crazy.- el portal desapareció dejando un silencio y las ultimas entonadas de la radio para dar inicio a otra canción…mientras las mismas estrellas eran testigos de una frase memorable:

-Nos veremos de nuevo…My Lady…My Special Lady…-y la mano se quedo ahí, entonando aquella canción…esa canción que la recordaría a ella por bastante tiempo…

¿Fin?

Términos:

-Glisseo: convierte escaleras en toboganes.

-Aquarecto: un potente chorro de agua es lanzado.

art/Untitled-501925923


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicatoria: Para uno de mis personajes favoritos de las sagas de Super Smash Bross: Crazy Hand! (P.D: Estoy loca…por esa mano!) y porque entre los videojuegos y los cuentos, uno no entiende cómo es que comparten cosas en común…

Disclamer: Super Smash Bross no me pertenece, solo mi personaje!

(Pensamientos)

"Frases...datos"

-Dialogo

Texto

- Cambio de escena/ Tiempo

LUGARES/ PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES

:::Flash Back/sueño:::

*Términos

/EXTRA ESCENA/

Yoo-chan: ¡Suéltame!.- está atada en una silla y patalea a su ¿Clon? Si Maka del fic de "My Lady…My Special Lady" esta delante de mí.

Maka: No…escribe la segunda parte y si dicen que no puede terminar así, escribirás otro hasta que nos reencontremos ¡No seas cruel! –hace un mohín-

Yoo-chan: Okey…¿Pero me sueltas las manos? –forcejea-

Maka: Ok -sonrisa feliz y cautivadora- ¡Por favor quiero estar con Crazy Hand!

Yoo-chan: Help…me…-susurra y teclea…

MY LADY… MY LADY SPECIAL

(Crazy Hand x OC)

Mi Segundo ONE-SHOT!

(Si el Segundo…owoU)

_En un lugar muy muy muy pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejano…_

_Era un hermoso día, el cielo azul, las nubes blancas y esponjosas paseándose por ahí y por allá; el sol brillando, los pájaros cantando y uno que otro Yoshi bostezando porque ha madrugado en… ¡El Reino Smash, donde en el Gran Castillo Smash vivía-! _–Interrupción-

-¿Castillos? ¿Dónde está la Mansión Smash? ¿No que era una ciudad? ¡¿Quien está contando esta historia?!.- dice una voz, es la escritora.

-¡Es mi historia, así que continua!.- dice una voz ¿Quién es esa voz? Esperen suena a que es de…-Interrupción-

…_Ejem…¡El Reino Smash, donde en el Gran Castillo Smash vivían el Rey, Master Hand y el príncipe Crazy Hand…! Ese día el príncipe recibió una carta de su "amada" doncella que le pedía que viniera a su ¿Reino? Si, su reino pero que por el momento estaba siendo atacado…por unos desconocidos así que decidió ir a decirle a su hermano que iría a salvar a su Lady de sus apuros:_

"…_PD: No sé porque se empeñan en capturarme…un montón de sujetos raros, esqueletos con armadura y unos…¿Cosas en forma de…hongos? _

_Atte: Tu Lady…Maka."_

-¡My BROTHER…!.-entro gritando la mano loca al gran salón, quien llevaba una capa azul y una corona sencilla de oro en el dedo índice.

-Crazy Hand…¡¿Qué haces aquí?! …(Mas bien…¿Qué hago yo aquí?).-hablo Master Hand quien era el rey, llevaba una capa roja y en el dedo índice una corona grande y ostentosa de oro; el estaba sentado en un trono de oro y frente a él estaba su hermano Crazy Hand.

-¡He venido a decirte que me VOOOOOY!.- le dice con euforia.- ¡MY LADY está en peligro! ¡Y DEBO IR A SALVARLA!.- si Crazy y saco una espada de globos color amarillo blandiéndola.- ¡Y POR AMOR LO HARE…aunque finja que no me necesita! Deséame suerte…MY BROTHER.- salió como si nada y de repente se escucho un "GRYYYYYYAH", así que Master Hand solo pudo ver a un pobre corcel con una mano loca desapareciendo por el gran puente levadizo.- (Necesito…ayuda ¡Esto no es normal!) ¡Soldados!.- llamo Master Hand y Yoshi, Pikachu y Kirby vestidos de armadura aparecieron delante de Master Hand quien si tuviera cara le verían con cara de WTF?

-¿Pika pika chu?.- inquirió Pikachu a Yoshi y Kirby.- (Traduccion: ¿Qué rayos tenemos puesto?)

-¿Waju…ju ju?.- se cuestiono Yoshi y se miro lo que tenia puesto.-(Traduccion: ¿Una… armadura?

-¡POOOOOOOOOOOOYOOOOOOOOO!.- grito Kirby exhaltado.- (Traduccion: ¡Ahora soy un clon de Metal Knight!)

-O-ok…-saliendo de su shock emocional el pobre Master Rey-¡Llamen a mis mejores caballeros mi hermano Crazy se fue a salvar un reino (que desconozco…) donde está su doncella en apuros (¿Yo dije eso?)! ¡Vayan…!.- dijo alterado Master Hand y los 3 soldados firmes dijeron:

-¡Pika/Waju/Poyo! (Traducción: ¡Si, Rey Master!).- se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

-(Espero que no vaya a meter en problemas…).- se dijo mentalmente el Rey Master...la verdad todavía no cabía en cuenta que su hermano esta enamorado ¿Verdad?

-En un Reino (recibe un sartenazo), aclaro Imperio muy muy muy lejano-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- se escucha un grito y luego un ¡Clack!, otro hongo raro color marrón es noqueado- ¡¿Rayos de donde salieron estas cosas?! (Crazy Hand….-snif, snif-…ayúdame).- aquella chica en realidad era la misma jovencita que Crazy se había enamorado perdidamente vistiendo un vestido que parecía un kimono de largo escote en la parte frontal con fondo de encaje blanco de con detalles en las mangas que simulaban unas plumas de 3 capas en tonos azules, blancos y azul-grisáceo, encajes al final del vestido-kimono; bordados de plata y la inconfundible capa blanca de bordes plateados y dibujos variados como creando un hermoso mosaico natural en el kimono con la faja-cinto color plateado suelto en varios listones por detrás, no llevaba sus botas pero si unos zapatos blancos tipo hindú así como largos aretes de cascadas y una gargantilla a conjunto que parecían estrellas enlazadas…haciéndose lucir. Pero el glamour estaba arraigado por que en su mano estaba una sartén y golpeaba con fuerza cada raro invasor que había entrado a su Palacio a ¿Secuestrarla?

-¡Ahí esta!.- dijo una voz y la pobre chica se espanto de ver a unos 3 sujetos, estos eran Ganondorf, Bowser y Porky; 3 "mutantes" mas la chica fue más lista e hizo un movimiento con su mano y dijo:

-¡*Stupefy!.- una corriente de aire los empujo a los 3 dándole oportunidad de salir corriendo.

-¡Idiotas…se les escapa la doncella!.- dijeron otras voces masculinas, en tanto la pobre chica se alejaba de ahí.

-¡Pero si tu no nos dijiste que la chica usaba hechizos!.- inquirió Bowser enojado hacia un enano, este era Wario

-Agh…¡Solo atrápenla!.- dijo un sujeto feo con cabello naranja, piel negra y armadura negra…si ese era Ganondorf.

-De camino a salvar a su doncella-

-¡Halla voy My Lady!.- una mano flota sobre un pobre caballo que apenas lo puede cargar.- ¡Vamos caballito, My Lady me espera!

-En la ciud…perdón en el Reino Smash-

-¡Su misión es ir a buscar a mi hermano que fue a buscar a una tal "Lady"…y traerlo sano y salvo al… Reino!.- ordeno Master, Rey Master a sus caballleros.

-Tengo una pregunta…-señalo Mario.- ¿Por qué estamos usando…armaduras?.- inquirió y no eran los únicos tanto como Link, Pit, Luigi, Red y sus pokemons, Fox, Lucario y Donkey Kong…lo que era raro porque los que tenían armadura como Marth, Ike o Metal Knight e incluso Megaman y Roy estaban vestidos como bufones…

-No se…(¡¿Es en serio…quien escribe esta historia?!).- dijo Master Rey (Imagínense a la autora siendo amenazada por seguir escribiendo).

-¡¿Con mil demonios…porque estoy vestido de bufón?! Esto es denigrante.- exclamo Marth el cual tenía un traje rosa con cascabeles amarillos pero era ¡ROSA!; Ike tampoco estaba feliz el suyo era blanco con amarillo en tanto el de Megaman era rojo navidad con cascabeles y cuello verde y los otros estaban rojos como tomates excepto Metal Knight el cual tenía el casco pero si capa y una abultado trajecito de bufón color azul con un gorro ridículo azul de 2 colas con cascabeles en ellos color amarillo; pero Roy parecía estar conforme con el suyo blanco con azul...

-Oigan me veo genial…-dijo este y todos se voltearon con cara de ¡¿Qué?! Incluyendo a los que tenían armaduras.

-En el Imperio muy muy muy muy pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejano-

-¡AGH SUELTAME BESTIA!.- pataleaba y golpeaba con sus puños Maka, My Lady a un Ganondorf que tenía ya varios chichones en la cabeza y hasta la nariz sangrando (¡No sean pervertidos!) y un ojo morado ¿Por qué? Una palabra…Golem…-¡Si no me sueltas vas a ver…!.- le amenazaba la doncella a Ganondoft los demás solo se tapan los oídos, gritaba demasiado.- Bien tu lo pediste…-sus ojos empiezan a brillar de colores y un sonido agudo se escucha, luego un ¡BOOOM! De una pared cercana...entonces unos ojos amarillos los miran de forma frívola…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!.- gritan todos ante lo que se les presente y un rayo se dirige a ellos y ¡BOOOOOM! Retumba por el lugar.

-A mitad del camino-

-¿A dónde tenemos que ir? ¿Izquierda o derecha?.- pregunta Mario sobre un camino amarillo que se divide en 2, uno lleva a un paraje hermoso y el otro a un bosque oscuro.

-¡DERECHA/IZQUIERDA!.- dicen el resto apuntando en ambas direcciones a las vez.

-(¿Para qué me molesto en preguntar?).- dice Mario mentalmente.

-Unas horas más tarde-

-¡GROOOOOOOAH!.- un rugido y una llamarada ahuyento a todos los caballeros despavoridos saliendo del bosque oscuro pero entrando en el hermoso paraje del otro más algo curioso sucedió.-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!.- otro gruñido y esta vez agua los mando de regreso a la intersección.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!.- gritaba Red ya harto por más que quisieran era como si un monstruo nuevo les bloqueara el paso.- ¡Ninguno de estos caminos nos lleva a nada!

-Oigan miren…-dice Link apuntando a un sitio en especifico, un portal de colores de abrió en medio de la intersección.- ¿Creen que debamos entrar?.- les pregunto dudando a los demás.

-Eso hay que averiguarlo...- dijo Lucario para entrar en él, luego saco la cabeza.- Tienen que entrar…esto es raro…-dijo Lucario y se volvió a meter, todos se quedaron extrañados.

-En el Reino Smash-

-¡POYO/WAJU/PIKA!.- dijeron los 3 señalando un extraño portal de colores que había surgido de la nada.

-¿Qué es eso?.- pregunto Master Rey mas al acercarse escucho una voz, una especie de llamado.- ¿Ah?.- sin más se adentro ante la mirada atónica de los demás.

-¡Master Rey/POYO/PIKA/WAFU!.- exclamaron al unisonó los bufones y los soldados entrando al portal de forma inmediata, cuando este se cerró súbitamente.

-Más adelantado del grupo de caballeros-

…_A lo lejos puede verse una Ciudad esplendorosa conformando una Torre tan blanca como el mármol rodeada de un hermoso paraje con tanta variedad de flores...tan bonito que los pájaros cantaba como si lo que fuese que haya atacado el hogar de su doncella ¡Porque ese debía ser su hogar! No estuviese sucediendo… Crazy estaba fascinado jamás la había visto…bueno eso explicaba el extraño vórtice de colores que apareció ante los 2 caminos y el caballo, bueno este lo había dejado solo, de modo que cayó ahí… _

_Se dirigió velozmente, casi volando por que sentía la presencia de su dama, ahí como si le llamasen flotando mientras subía y subía; una extraña sensación que le invadía…un latir que zumbaba en su ser…_

-(Estoy…enamorado ¡ENAMORADO!).- se decía Crazy sin darse cuenta que parecía que el tiempo transcurría velozmente a su alrededor hasta detenerse en un Palacio enorme ubicado en la cumbre que tenía una punta tan alta perdida en la nubes conformada por domos y torres de hermosa arquitectura, vitrales coloridos y decoraciones de oro en sus paredes, las cuales eran de mármol blanco que la luz parecía irradiar de ellas…quiso tocar pero aquellos enormes portones blancos con grabados en oro se abrieron ante su sorpresa.- (¿Me…esperaba…? ¡¿My Lady…ella me…?!).- pero algo salió volando hacia afuera cayendo escalinatas abajo para sorpresa de Crazy era los villanos del Reino Smash, amarrados unos con otros hechos una maraña de cuerdas y mordazas…-Oh…así que eran ellos…vaya…-dijo en voz alta.

-¿Crazy…?.- una voz suave que hizo que la mano se volteara, topándose con su dama, su dulce y gentil doncella…su Lady; la cual le miraba con sorpresa de modo que soltó aquella ¿sartén? Corriendo abrazar a la mano en lágrimas de alegría…la mano loca estaba paralizada ¡La estaba abrazando!.- Crazy…¡¿Realmente eres tú?! ¡Oh, Crazy te…extrañaba mucho!.- sus ojos de brillos singulares le miraban en una mezcla de emoción y cariño.

-¿Tu los…?.-señalo sorprendido de ver a la maraña de villanos ahí tirados.- ¡Eres grandiosa!.- la abrazo con euforia, su dama era muy fuerte y no podía negarlo.

-¡Crazy jajajajajajaja!.- se reía de la forma en que le tomaba cariño a esa mano, lo admitía era especial y ella estaba muy apegada a él…No sabía porque pero ese cariño se volvía más fuerte.

-Unos vórtices de colores se abrieron dejando salir a todos los demás Smashers que miraban el sitio entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad-

-Hermano…-dijo Rey Master- ¿Así que…ella es tu dama?

-¡Si, My Brother!.- la abrazo con euforia- y mira…ella solita acabo con esos "villanos" –apunto a la maraña de cuerdas y mordazas, Master hizo un gesto de decepción al verlos- Querían secuestrar a mi dama…

-Jajajajajajajaja…se lo tenían bien merecido.- dijo Roy con una risa desembocada.

-¿Brother?.- inquirió Crazy a su hermano.

-¿Si…?.- pregunto este.

-Yo quiero a mi dama…y me preguntaba si…¡¿Me dejarías casarme con ella?!- la abrazo con fuerza, esta se rio nerviosa viéndolo con esos ojos de brillos multicolor que le miraban con cariño.- ¿Y tu My Lady…te quedarías conmigo?.- le pregunto y esta empezó a llorar.

-…Si…-dijo entre susurros y le dio un beso en su palma, haciéndolo sonrojar.

(Escuchen Arwen's Vigil de The Piano Guys)

-¿Es…un sueño…?.- inquirió Crazy a lo que la doncella sonrió aun llorando de felicidad.

- _¿Qué sueñas…?_.- su voz la escucho en el aire sin que ella moviese sus labios, una serie de imágenes del Reino Smash, Master Rey Hand y los luchadores del Smash convertidos en bufones, caballeros y soldados aparecían a su alrededor como si fuesen espejismos…la joven Maka sonrió divertida.- _Sueñas…en volvernos a ver… ¿No?...Como si fuese un cuento…de hadas…Oh, Crazy…-_lo abrazo mas fuerte como si fuese la última vez que lo vería.

-Es…un sueño…-dijo Crazy dándose cuenta como todo iba deshaciéndose…en niebla colorida pero ellos seguían ahí, la capa azul y la corona se habían desvanecidos pero ella conservaba ese vestido que le daba un aspecto hermoso, toda ella empezaba a irradiar luz…sus ojos cambiando de colores…dedicándole una sonrisa hermosa…- ¿Esto…? ¿Estoy soñando…?.- le pregunto aun sin comprender.

-_No…estamos…soñando…los 2…-_alrededor de ellos tomaba una forma distinta, era una Iglesia de blancas paredes, vitrales de colores y estaba lleno de gente; entonces se dio cuenta Crazy que llevaba un moño negro...en la parte de la muñeca en su forma de guante, mas el vestido-kimono de ella se había tornado blanco con leves toques de plata y azul cian en los bordes su capa había cambiado parecía ser una de encajes blancos con hilos de plata y zafiro en el que se abrochaba en el pecho por un prendedor parecido a una rosa de plata con toques azules, su cabello se dejaba notar entre el "velo-capa", sedoso y castaño…un poco más largo mientras más la miraba noto el racimo de rosas blancas con un listón plateado y azul como adorno así como la corona de rosas blancas sobre su cabeza sujetando el velo-capa y unas rosas de listón blanco en los costados del vestido-kimono dándole un aire…precioso.

-No es un sueño…para mi…-dijo Crazy y Maka le sonrió.- Dime que es…real…-le decía con voz quebrada ¡El quería que fuera verdad!.- Por favor…

-_¿Sabes…que soy…?.-_le cuestiono con voz dulce y tierna.- _Dime que soy…-_acorto la distancia aunque Crazy viera a su Hermano…Master Hand haciendo una escenita porque su "hermanito" se estaba casando, cada Smasher parecía estar feliz…por el incluso Master Core y los villanos…toda la gente de Ciudad Smash estaba ahí ¿Pero era real…? ¡Deseaba que si…!

-No se…-dijo el.- Pero…-la cubrió como si se la fuesen arrebatar.- No quiero que te vayas…-decía y ella le miraba con dulzura.

-_Crazy…-_sus labios solo le sonreían pero su voz estaba ahí.- _Mi querido Crazy…-_le beso la palma.- _Por ti…haría cualquier cosa…_-le dijo y la mano la libero un poco contemplándola.- _Por ti…dejaría todo…seria alguien para ti… ¡Todo!...pero…-_lagrimas surcaban ese rostro.- _Tienes que…esperar…esperar…_-le pido.- _Míralos…-_le suplicaba y Crazy lo hizo, todos ellos estaban expectantes…esperando la declaración: "Ahora los declaro Mano y…mujer".-_…Te pido…esperar…solo un tiempo…-_la mano tembló ¡El no quería esperar! ¡La quería junto a él…! Pero eso sería muy egoísta…no, si realmente la amaba y ella a él…volvería aunque fuese de alguna manera.

-Prométeme que…aunque sueñe…te veré ahí…¡Porque te quiero…ver!.- dijo a gritos impactando a la doncella que comenzó a llorar como si no se lo esperaba.- Te quiero…y mucho…prométemelo…My Lady…

-_Siempre…-_le dijo ella y todo comenzó a iluminarse de una luz más potente.-_Siempre…Crazy…siempre y por siempre…Mi príncipe…_ _-_su voz se perdió como un susurro mientras la Mano Loca se hallaba sola y esa luz lo cegaba poco a poco.- _Crazy…Crazy…Crazy…_

-¡My Lady….!.- grito antes de que fuera consumido por la luz…aquel sueño llegaba a su fin.

-Esa misma mañana-

-Tuve un sueño raro…-dijo Pit hablando con Link en los pasillos.- Parecía que estábamos en la época de los castillos y luego…-continuo hablando, dirigiéndose al comedor…aunque no era el único.

-¡NO VOLVERE A SECUESTRAR A ZELDA NI A NINGUNA OTRA DONCELLA!.- exclamo Ganondoft a gritos saliendo de su habitación.- ¡TUVE LA PEOR DE LAS PESADILLAS!

-¡¿Tu?! ¡A ti no te usaron como pulidor de pisos!.- grito eufórico Bowser, al aparecer todos tuvieron una mala noche por que aquella fue tema de conversación durante el desayuno sin parar hasta que…una de las chicas, las cuales pareciese que no les había afectado tanto dijo:

-¿Alguien ha visto a Crazy Hand…?.- dijo Peach viendo que donde debería estar Crazy estaba vacío y el plato intacto.- Ni siquiera Master Hand bajo…a comer…- muchos en la mesa se miraron ¿Cómo explicar lo sucedido de ayer…?

-Pero… ¿Quién era la chica…?.- pregunto Mario.- Crazy…iba a…-lo pensó y luego no le tomo importancia, siguiendo comiendo mas todos tenían una idea de quién podría ser, aunque tenían sus dudas… ¿Quién era? ¿Era alguien especial? Nadie podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta…

Sin embargo, solo en los jardines en donde estaban los rosales cierta mano suspiraba viéndolos por decirlo así con solo un pensamiento en su mentecilla:

-My Lady…-suspiro y miro el cielo azul, las blancas nubes, los pájaros que cantaban…todo le recordaba a su "Cuento de hadas".- Te esperare…-se prometió así mismo.

-Lejos, en algún plano distinto-

…Una sonrisa surco sus labios mientras miraba el vitral con gracia ¿Cómo decirlo? Luego se viro donde un gran boquete estaba hecho siendo reparado por sus súbditos…

-No fue un sueño…después de todo…¿Oh no…Crazy?.-se dijo así misma observando un arreglo floral en un bello jarrón de vidrio azul sobre una mesita de mármol blanco y madera blanca que estaba junto al vitral.- No fue un sueño del todo…no mi amado Crazy…fue real…muy real…-sonrió tristemente.-Mas no es el momento…no ahora…-la chica se alejo con una mirada seria saliendo de aquella habitación, donde en un pedestal estaban 2 anillos uno grande y uno pequeño…a la espera del día… pero no los consiguientes…

…_En un mundo donde los cuentos, la fantasía y los deseos se cumplen; la oscuridad jamás descansa especialmente cuando hay un lazo fuerte entre el sentimiento más hermoso: el amor… _

_¿Pueden 2 seres…a volverse a encontrar? ¿El amor…lo puede todo? Yo creo que si, por que ella hará lo que este a su alcance para que eso suceda…Porque ella gobierna ahí con corazón humilde y gentileza, su luz es vida… Su gente la necesita, ella los protegerá…¡Ella ama a alguien! Lo cumplirá porque es una promesa… solo debe esperar…_

…Un ejército gigantesco de diversas criaturas avanza por las colinas, el cielo se oscurece en las lejanías y las bestias trotan sin descansó…tanto humana, animal o ser del lado de la luz…con armaduras de plata y dorada siguen un rumbo: vuelan, relinchan, serpentea, trotan, marchan y rugen. Una guerra se avecina en aquel bello Imperio…una batalla empieza, la lucha de los ideales esta cerca… y por encima una criatura de luz azul y cristales con forma de algún ser reptil marino sobrevuela mientras una figura pequeña esta sobre ella…Ella es la Emperatriz de ese mundo…la Guardiana de este mundo de ensueño…TalesWorld…su único deseo es volver a verlo aunque sea entre sueños, mientras la gran criatura ha lanzado su cantico que llena de euforia al ejercito de la Ciudad Imperial, un ejército de más de 500 000 000 millones de seres de razas distintas, al momento que han divisado al enemigo llegando al sitio como una plaga de mas agüero…un lugar que definirá el rumbo de las cosas…

-(Crazy…espérame por favor…).-pide sinceramente en su mente y corazón, la leve llovizna empieza a manifestarse, relámpagos truenan en el cielo oscurecido...La guerra empieza.- (Volveré…).- un trueno…e inicia…solo uno debe quedar en pie…

-¡Castitate…!-exclamo y un rayo azul que se transformó en un relámpago de casi 50 metros de largo con un diámetro de 30 metros salió disparado hacia un grupo de seres negros que venían volando derribándolo al mismo tiempo que gritaba a todo pulmón.- "Ab Libitum, veni, vici! Ab dicere!".- la guerra estallo bajo sus pies…las espadas chocaron, las lanzas, los escudos, las bestias rugieron y todo…dio inicio…descendió en picada.

"…La calma antes de la tormenta…" es una realidad…la guerra se avecina…

(Dejen de oir…Arwen's Vigil…The Piano Guys)

Términos:

-Stupefy: hechizo que emite una corriente de aire que impacta al enemigo y lo manda hacia atrás.

-Castitate: significa en latín "pureza".

NOTA: NO Y NO ES UN ONE SHOT ES COMO UNA RELACION DE MI FIC CON ESTO…(No tiene relación con los fic de Noby-chan, no no no…)

Maka: -llora amargamente- ¡¿Por qué?!


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicatoria: Para uno de mis personajes favoritos de las sagas de Super Smash Bross: Crazy Hand! (P.D: Estoy loca…por esa mano!) y porque entre los videojuegos y los cuentos, uno no entiende cómo es que comparten cosas en común…

Disclamer: Super Smash Bross no me pertenece, solo mi personaje!

(Pensamientos)

"Frases...datos"

-Dialogo

Texto

- Cambio de escena/ Tiempo

LUGARES/ PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES

:::Flash Back/sueño:::

*Términos

Aclaracion: La idea me la dio…un amigo, y los ánimos para continuar –solloza- fueron ustedes, mil gracias!

MY LADY… MY LADY SPECIAL

(Crazy Hand x OC)

Mi tercer ONE-SHOT! (Y ULTIMO!)

_Era una hermoso atardecer, los tenues rayos del sol les rodeaban filtrándose entre las copas de los arboles en tanto 2 seres distintos yacían recostados uno junto al otro entre una vereda de flores campestres de colores alegres que se movían al compás del viento…danzando a su alrededor._

_Ella sonreía mirando al ser que estaba a su lado, no era humano…sino una mano gigante que por el meñique por el cual la tenía agarrado a la suya… ella llevaba ese vestido-kimono que una vez le vio puesto…en lo que pudo ser su "boda" aunque solo fuese un sueño… Mas su promesa persistía…viéndose cada noche entre sueños y conociéndose…_

-Maka…-dijo la mano y la chica lo miro con una sonrisa.-Yo…

-¿Si?.- dijo ella con un tono suave muy digno de ella ¡Como adoraba su voz!.

-¿Volverás…?.- inquirió la mano, esperando la respuesta pero una mirada le basto para saber que el tiempo no estaba a su favor…lagrimas de impotencia surcaban sus mejillas y la vio alejarse de su agarre.- ¿Maka…? Dímelo…

-Yo…-la voz de aquella linda jovencita que amaba por extraño que parezca en aquella insólita relación…se quebraba ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas en su…mundo?.- Yo…-sollozo ocultando una mueca amarga.

-No llores My Lady…-le pedía la mano reincorporándose cubriéndola para re confrontar su dolor, acariciándola por la espalda con suavidad como si fuese algo demasiado valioso y frágil…-No llores My Lady… porque te verías muy fea si viera tu rostro bañado en lagrimas.

-Crazy…-una sonrisa y una leve risa, hicieron que la mano loca la atrajera a él…era raro por más que fuera lo contrario a su hermano…con ella, era tan cuerdo y hasta de un modo "especial" dedicado…mas solo ocurría cuando estaban los 2.- No…me dejes…-le pedía entre susurros, la mano quería ser mas para ella ¡Tanto dolor en su doncella, en su adorada Lady! Deseaba reconfortarla no solo abrazarla, sino en lo que por un largo tiempo anhelaba…quería acallarla con besos para que supiera que la amaba tanto, sin darse cuenta que una luz blanca de resplandor azul le cubría poco a poco.

-No llores…My Lady…no lo hagas…-le pedía y sin más, Maka sintió algo…diferente…un beso en sus labios. Abrió los ojos para mirar a un sujeto que le miraba entre divertido y ¿atontado?.- ¿Qué tienes Maka…?.- inquirió aquel sujeto de rostro aniñado con una sonrisa sencilla en sus labios, su piel era pálida, los ojos grises como 2 cuentas de plata con una pupila grande, el cabello negro algo largo, rebelde y revuelto dándole un aire de loco vistiendo con un traje blanco sencillo de camisola, pantalón y zapatos con algunas correas gruesas en sus muñecas, tobillos y torso…como si fuese un traje de un manicomio. El sujeto le acaricio la mejilla notando algo peculiar en aquella mano en su mano izquierda tenía un solo guante blanco ¡Un guante blanco!.

-¿Crazy…?.- inquirió ella extrañada entre una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.- ¿Eres tu…?.- volvió a preguntar recibiendo una sonrisa del sujeto, una sonrisa divertida.

-Claro, My Lady ¿Quién mas podría ser?.- contesto Crazy mas sus labios fueron sellados por un beso dulce y tierno, sintiendo el peso de su Lady tumbarlo al suelo de nuevo.

-¡Crazy, realmente eres tu!.- le abrazo como si no hubiese un mañana hundiendo su rostro en su pecho mas Crazy la rodeaba por la espalda atrayéndola a él con una sonrisa entre la ternura y la felicidad.-Yo…yo…-elevo su mirada para toparse con esos ojos de curioso color gris como cuentas de plata en tanto le sonreía.- ¿Cómo…es que…?.- quiso saber pero las 2 manos de Crazy tomaron su rostro para que le mirase.

-Fue por ti…-le dio un beso pero con la diferencia de que este era más atrevido y Maka lo correspondió intentando llevar el mismo ritmo, un beso que tenía la intensión de explorar lo que por tiempo anhelaban hasta que Maka le dedico una mirada traviesa rompiendo el beso no por falta de aire…sino porque sabía lo que la mentecilla de Crazy.

-Sé lo que quieres…Crazy…-le susurro, rodando a un lado para reincorporarse de un salto, Crazy la miro curioso y le dedico otra mirada traviesa.- ¿Lo quieres…?.- le guiño un ojo coquetamente optando una actitud que hizo sonreír a Crazy por la inocencia de este juego.- Entonces…atrápame…-le sonrió dando algunos pasos hacia atrás sin apartar la vista de Crazy quien le miraba retóricamente para luego echarse a correr hacia los frondosos árboles de alrededor.

_Sus voces eran como un par de enamorados…entre risas y besos prófugos por parte de la doncella… La ahora no mano Crazy, parecía sentirse diferente pero solo por el exterior…aunque la actitud seguía siendo el mismo, alocado y divertido que jugaba a atrapar a su doncella traviesa entre los arboles…hallándose mutuamente, robándole un beso…para volverse a escapar… Un juego de "Busca y atrapa"…_

-Crazy…-susurro al sentirse de nuevo entre sus brazos contra el tronco del árbol mientras le besaba el cuello como un manjar, Maka sentía el presentimiento a lo que quería llegar de modo que con sus manos rodeo el cuello de su amado.- Crazy…-suspiro al sentir como las manos recorrían su cuerpo, Crazy quería conocer algo mas…algo que muchas escuchaba "Unirse de por vida" entre los seres amados y se acerco a sus labios depositando un beso para juntar sus frentes, una mirada basto para entenderse.

-Maka…quiero…estar contigo… ¡Por siempre! ¡Solo contigo! ¡Unirme a ti…!.- le decía mirándola a los ojos como estos se llenaban de lagrimas y le sonreía.- Maka… yo… quisiera… ¿Podríamos…. podemos?

-Crazy…yo esperaba…-le acaricio el rostro.- que algún día te dignaras a decírmelo…-acaricio su mentón bajando por su cuello hasta posar su mano en su pecho.- Crazy…-Crazy la estrecho aun mas entre sus brazos mirándola fijamente.- ámame…como yo te amo…-un beso como respuesta sello su respuesta.

_Esa noche, entre sueños aunque fuese de ese modo…Maka le concedió su anhelo…entre caricias y suspiros Crazy se unió a su amada…aun con lo inexperto fue suficiente para demostrarse cuanto se amaban, cuanto deseaban unirse… esa noche, fue cuando demostraron su amor… Un amor que nació de una forma espontanea mas con el tiempo se forjo un lazo irrompible entre sus propios mundos… Un amor que creaba la ilusión de "Unirse eternamente al fin"…_

-Crazy…-suspiro mientras rodeaba su espalda tocándolo…esa piel expuesta…sintiéndolo y el modo en que lo había, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo…

-Maka…-susurro Crazy, fundiéndose en uno para besarla de nuevo y rodeándola…era una noche que jamás olvidarían…ninguno de los 2…

_Se amaron con locura, se entregaron sin limitantes ni nada… ¡Ese era la razón por la que esperaban estar juntos! Y la por una vez se les concedió…aun entre sus sueños…era tan real…Era un hecho real…para ambos…_

-Amor…-le dijo Maka con Crazy sobre su pecho tratando de recuperar la respiración abrazándola por la cintura, sintiendo las suaves caricias en su espalda, los dedos delgados jugando con algunos mechones de sus cabellos y el sonar de los latidos de su corazón.- Crazy…amor…-le decía pero Crazy no se quería mover y hundía su cabeza entre su pecho haciendo que esta se sonrojara.- ¡Crazy!.- exclamo abochornada mas se limito al ver el rostro a escasos centímetros de su rostro sonriéndole.

-¿Si?.- inquirió con una sonrisa zorruna y una mueca feliz como de "tonto enamorado" pero ella solo lo tomo del rostro plantándole un beso fugaz en sus labios.

-Eres un loquillo…¿Sabes?.- dijo Maka aun debajo de el cubiertos por sus ropas debajo de aquel árbol, una wikeira cuyas ramas creaban un domo de flores en racimo color lila y violeta a su alrededor creando una atmosfera mágica para los 2.- Y lindo…

-Lo sé…-dijo Crazy con una sonrisa triunfal y se volvieron a besar, mas pasión…más anhelo…acariciándose mutuamente comenzando un nuevo juego… por que debían aprovechar cada segundo que esa noche les permitía estar juntos.

_Eran 2 seres diferentes pero iguales entre sí, destinados en encontrarse pero a la vez distanciarse… Cruel ¿Qué tienen 2 seres en común? Un ser poderoso de una dimensión y una soberana de un Imperio desconocido…¿Pueden amarse por la eternidad o odiarse?_

-No te vayas…-le suplicaba aun Crazy en su forma humana a su Lady que lloraba entre sus brazos, el vestido apenas le cubría como si fuese un manto abrazados uno al otro como si hubiesen hecho algo mal.-No te vayas…¡Por favor!.- tomo su rostro de la joven que le miraba triste pero alegre sonriéndole.- Regresa conmigo…regresa conmigo…

-Crazy…-ella le susurro posando por última vez sus labios en los suyos mientras una luz los envolvía con más fuerza.- Te amo…y no dejare de hacerlo…Te amo Crazy ¡Te amo!.- se colgó de su cuello justo cuando la luz termino por cubrirlos dejándolos en aquella luz.-No me olvides…¡Te amo!

-Y yo a ti Maka…te amo…My Lady…no te olvidare.-un último beso y todo acabo…cayendo ambos en la luz…pero no por siempre.

- 1 año después-

Crazy Hand como una mano andaba por los pasillos de la Mansión Smash, muchos habían notado lo apesumbrado y cabizbajo que se veía, callado y silencioso siguió paseándose… Perdido en sus recuerdos, que todos los que le conocían se preocuparon por el…

Master Hand era el que más se preocupaba, quiso ayudarle a que le hablara del problema pero se negaba a decir algo e incluso solloza y temblaba cuando le exigía saber ¿Qué?. Cuando rompió a llorar como un niño destrozado, Master no supo que mas hacer…

Y ahí solo…a altas horas de la noche viéndose a lo lejos como las nubes de la tormenta se acercan, Crazy sin un a pisque de irse a dormir ni siquiera de hacer bromas de que había fantasmas y andar como uno disfrazado para dejarle traumas a todos por cada ocurrencia. Solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente…esa persona que tanto amaba y que por el destino, parecía haber desaparecido de entre sus sueños…ya no la sentía cerca, ya no escuchaba su voz y solo los recuerdos perduraban en su mente; se detuvo y sollozo:

-Maka…te extraño…-tembló y sollozo con más fuerza.-…me siento solo…por favor…vuelve…-tembló, no quería aceptar la verdad, trono y un relámpago ilumino la oscuridad del gran pasillo.- Te amo…no te he olvidado…por favor…por favor…vuelve a mi…vuelve…-sollozo hasta que un llanto lo callo, un llanto emitió un eco en los solitarios pasillos de la Mansión…otro trueno y el llanto se intensifico… ¿El llanto de…un bebe?

Crazy no sabía porque pero no era normal, no había bebes en la Mansión ¿O sí? El llanto se hacía más fuerte, las leve gotas comenzaban azotar los cristales…tenía que averiguar de dónde provenía…siguiendo el sonido que lo condujo hasta el último piso…el de los jardines donde la mayoría suele estar para descansar…Raro ¡Nadie debía estar ahí! Subió sintiendo el primer ventarrón de aire frio y leve lluvia, las nubes yacían cubriendo el horizonte acercándose a la región en tanto los truenos se hacían presentes, tronando con fuerza y el llanto…el llanto se intensificaba. Crazy busco algo, lo que fuera y encontró algo inusual…un pequeño bulto bajo un árbol justo en medio del jardín donde el árbol sacudía al compas del viento embravecido sus ramas…se acerco con cautela pese a la tormenta hasta llegar bajo el árbol.

Crazy no hallo palabras de lo que vio, bajo el árbol entre sus raíces estaba un pequeño envoltorio muy pequeño…un bebe llorando con fuerza mientras el aire frio y la llovizna se intensificaba, una nota colgaba del cuello. Crazy sintió el impulso de tomarlo ¿Quién podría dejar un bebe tan pequeño, frágil…débil… en una fea tormenta? Más cuando lo viro, noto sus peculiares ojos plateados cubiertos de lágrimas y su cabellera castaña rizada… usaba un pequeño batón blanco con un lazo dorado en el cuello, zapatitos de tela y un raro gorrito en forma de guante de borde dorado…todo del mismo color, todo blanco entre una cobija azul cian con estrellas bordadas.

Esos ojos…el color del pelo…mas no pudo pensar más…Otro trueno y tomo al bebe, sin importarle nada ¿Por qué? Algo en el le decía una pista… ¿Qué era ese bebe? ¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso era…?

-¡Crazy!.- un grito lo hizo sobre exaltarse y se viro a medio camino para hallarse con su hermano Master junto a los smashers.- Crazy ¿Qué haces empapado? ¡¿Y ese bebe?!.- señalo al pequeño infante que estaba callado, raro…porque miraba a Crazy fijamente con esos ojos grises como plata.

-Lo…encontré…arriba…-dijo Crazy.

-¿Qué?.- dijo Master.- Eso no es posible…-señalo la mano maestra ¿Cómo pudo alguien entrar y dejar a un bebe? Debía haberlo presentido pero no…ni una esencia nada.

-Digo la verdad…-dijo Crazy con el pequeño aun sosteniéndolo.

-Oigan tiene una nota…-dijo Samus tomándola y releyéndola.- ¿Eeeh? Crazy…viene dirigida a ti.- le indico.

-¿Cómo?.- Crazy estaba confundido.- Eso…no puede ser…

"_Crazy, amado Crazy…_

_Perdóname…He tratado pero parece que el destino no quiere que estemos juntos…aquí mi situación no me favorece. He luchado día tras día mas parece que mis enemigos se acrecientan, hay periodos cortos de paz…incluso perdía las fuerzas, se a que se debió y simplemente se presento…resultando que había sido concebida por ti. Crazy este pequeño, es nuestro…lo he tratado de mantener a salvo. No tenia opción y tuve que enviarlo contigo porque aquí corre peligro…la guerra me sigue y yo…no puedo. Trato de estar ahí contigo, ir contigo…estoy desesperada; por favor Crazy créeme que lo intento…cuídalo por mí, cuídalo por los 2. Sé que comprenderás mis palabras…me duele tanto como te duele a ti…_

_Te amo, Crazy…no me olvides._

_Atte: Tu Lady…"_

-No es cierto…-decía Crazy ahogando un llanto.- ella me lo prometió…-soltó la nota, Master la cogió con cuidado viendo a su hermano sollozar y temblar con el pequeño entre sus dedos.- No es cierto…-se repetía sin darse cuenta que una pequeña manita se aferro a su palma.- (Por favor…no me mientas).- la manita jalaba al guante con fuerza.- (No me dejes…Maka).- un jalón y contemplo esos ojos plateados mirándole con profundidad, se quedo estático...esos ojos, ese cabello…ese rostro ¡Era su viva imagen! Sollozo y acuno al pequeño entre temblores y mas llanto amargo, su doncella no estaba…seguía en aquella guerra que desconocía… Un pequeño…suyo y de ella, sin ella…solo y nada mas con él para depender ¿Qué clase de destino era este? Lloró…no debía pasar esto ¡El la amaba!

-Crazy…-ahora Master entendía, jamás le había mentido…todo aquel tiempo que Crazy le decía: -"¡Claro, My Brother…yo tengo a my Lady esperándome!".- (El jamás me mintió…).- miro la escena un destrozado Crazy junto a un pequeño.- (¿Quién fuiste…?).- se cuestionaba jamás supo su nombre, Crazy se lo negó y ahora…solo queda trozos de un amor…un amor que volverá a nacer… Master Hand giro la nota solo para darse cuenta de algo en ella:

"_Crazy…como sé que no podre estar contigo, yo te concedo el honor de que tu nombres a nuestro hijo… Sé que cuidaras de él…como se que tu hermano entenderá mi pedido. Cuídenlo como yo lo cuide durante mi corta estadía con el…por que fue tu amor que logro esto, protégelo como yo lo hice…Te amo Crazy no lo olvides" _

- 3 años después-

…La risa de un pequeño llena los solitarios pasillos de la Mansión Smash, es un pequeño de 4 años aproximadamente que corre como si fuese a volar aunque lo hace, lleva un batón blanco, botitas blancas con detalles dorados y un gorrito en forma de guante de mano de lado derecho en su cabeza. Su piel es blanca, mejillas sonrojadas como si fuese un pequeño pero indudablemente lo es, ojos grandes y de iris plateado brillantes y una cabellera de pelo rizado y castaño rebelde dándole un aspecto tierno y dulce… El pequeño corre y ríe, tras el viene una mano izquierda…es Crazy Hand que flota detrás de el.

-¡Magic Hand regresa!.- le dice con su tono algo severo Crazy Hand pero solo está jugando.

-Jejejejeje, no, ¡Atrápame!.- dice el pequeño, efectivamente se llama Magic Hand por que él puede hacer aparecer objetos y ante la sorpresa de su papa, Crazy una globo de agua es estampado en su palma.- Ups…-dice el pequeño con una resortera en mano y sale corriendo.

-¡Magic de esta no se salvas! Muajajajajaja.- ríe divertido como el villano y corre tras el pequeño…pronto un nuevo Torneo empieza pero una vida nueva está comenzando, por la entrada de la Mansión Smash yace un solemne y tranquilo Master Hand quien se siente aliviado y a la vez feliz, ve cómo pasan esos 2 flotando como de costumbre delante de los jardines tirándose globos de agua…en una guerra divertida, en tanto los primeros Smashs se presentan.

-(La vida sigue adelante…).- piensa Master Hand que no ha sido el único que se ha encariñado con el pequeño Magic Hand que aunque no lo sepan, puede convertirse en una mano pero más pequeña…con la que los más pequeños suelen jugar. Puede ver como Toon Link ha terminado empapado junto a Jigglypuff quien se ha inflado enojada para unirse a la "guerra de agua", no son los únicos…es cosa digna de verse ¿Qué mueve montañas, prende chispas, alegra los días y une a los amigos? ¿Qué es…? ¡Dime, que es!

_Una vida nueva está comenzando…la vida sigue adelante…_

_¿Qué es lo que hace uno feliz?_

_Amor…el amor de 2 que ha dado vida a otro…_

_Y aunque las distancias los dividan_

_¿Qué persiste aun?_

_Amor…_

_Porque lo es todo…_

_El amor…es todo…_

FIN

Yoo-chan: ahora si ódienme! –corre a esconderse- bueno no…esto salió por una idea…(que mal…)

Maka: tuve un hijo pero sigo en la guerra! –Exclama dramática-

Magic Hand: mami! –exclama inocentemente y le abraza-

Maka: mi pequeño! –le corresponde el abrazo y llora-

Yoo-chan: ahora si Bye! Esperen que opinan de esto? Les gusto sí, no o quién sabe? Debo hacer una conti? Debo hacer una fic alternativo? O un final más feliz? Esperaban esto o no? Miren hice una escena hentai muuuuuuy censurada…-saca algodones y papel de baño- así que no sean perventidos! BYE –se escapa por una puerta azul que desaparece-

_Viajando por el Templo de las Mil Puertas…chaito…_


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicatoria: Para uno de mis personajes favoritos de las sagas de Super Smash Bross: Crazy Hand! (P.D: Estoy loca…por esa mano!) y porque entre los videojuegos y los cuentos, uno no entiende cómo es que comparten cosas en común…

Disclamer: Super Smash Bross no me pertenece, solo mi personaje!

(Pensamientos)

"Frases...datos"

-Dialogo

Texto

- Cambio de escena/ Tiempo

LUGARES/ PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES

:::Flash Back/sueño:::

*Términos

Aclaracion: La idea me la dio…un amigo, y los ánimos para continuar –solloza- fueron ustedes, mil gracias!

MY LADY… MY LADY SPECIAL

El Hijo…y su deber…

(Mención de Crazy Hand x OC)

Mi ONE-SHOT EXTRA! (Y YA ESTE ES EL ULTIMO! De veras…)

-EN UN MUNDO DIFERENTE-

Un joven de tez clara, cabello castaño y ojos plateados, vestido con camisa, pantalones, gabardina, cinturón y zapatos blancos así como un guante derecho blanco al mismo tiempo que en toda sus ropas hay algunos bordados en hilo color tornasol que al movimiento se ven azules, violetas, rojas, moradas, verdes, anaranjadas, amarillas o aguamarinas formando dibujos en todo en traje como estrellas, espirales, elementos como viento, agua, fuego o tierra, además de un borde grueso en su gabardina y el cuello de su camisa así como líneas en su pantalones en color dorado. De modo que este con una expresión triste, la mirada cabizbajo se dirigió a un salón caminando por el gran pasillo blanco de columnas altas…también blancas con arcos que se perdían en sus bóvedas inmaculadas irradiando luz…pero al llegar miro el portón blanco enorme con detalles dorados, dio un suspiro para dar un pequeño empujón haciendo que se abriera como si el peso no existiera.

-(¿Cuántas veces he venido aquí?).- se cuestiono y un recuerdo vino a su mente en ese momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::

…Hace…algunos años…

Era muy pequeño, solo tenía 4 años cuando su madre la Emperatriz lo trajo de vuelta…Magic Hand apenas se acostumbraba del brillo intenso blanco hasta que vio un par de personas asustándose de modo que se aferro a su pecho:

-Tranquilo…mi pequeño…-le sonrió con dulzura para besarle la frente.

-Hola…Magic Hand ¿Te acuerdas de mí?.- le dijo el moreno/rubio…Testudo que llevaba un traje blanco y una especie de tiara plateada con dorado formado por estrellas.- Soy tu tío…-no supo porque pero abrió los ojos, ese rostro lo había visto hace mucho tiempo.

-"_¿Estás segura? ¿Qué pasara si ya no te reconoce?".-era el mismo joven pero en su voz se denotaba preocupación._

_-"Estará a salvo…eso es lo que importa".- dijo su madre y una mirada de ternura le dedico. _

-Hola…-saludo una jovencita de 16 años y un jovencito de 14 años, ellos eran Natalia y Paco.- Soy Natalia…tu hermana…-dijo la jovencita, el pequeño no entendía muy bien pero su voz se le hacía conocida.

-Y yo soy Paco…tu hermano, jugábamos ¿Te acuerdas?.- dijo el jovencito.

-_"¿Por cuánto tiempo?".- dijo una niñita de 14 años, era ella._

_-"¿Qué pasara con él?¿Nos olvidara?".- dijo otra voz, era Paco_

Abrió los ojos estirando su manita al joven de tez morena que le sonreía, llorando porque los estaba recordando…Paco se acerco con una sonrisa y Natalia también.

-¿T-tío?.-pregunto Magic Hand, el conocido simplemente le sonrió. No era como su tio Master Hand…él era diferente.- ¿Her-ma...na? ¿H-her…mano?.- Miro a ambos ¿Entonces tenía hermanos: una hermana y un hermano? Y lloro…no sabía si estar feliz o triste…¿Pero…y su papa?.- ¿Papa? ¿Dónde está…Mama?.- le pregunto y la sonrisa de su madre se esfumo.

-El no pudo venir…-dijo y lo abrazo, el pequeño sintió su corazón latir agitadamente.- El está cuidando…un mundo…por eso…-sintió lagrimas ¿Por qué lloraba? 

::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flash Back:::::::::::::::::

Ya adentro se encontró con el salón del trono, largo con las mismas columnas blancas, el piso liso y blanco pero al menos decorado con vitrales en extremo colorido y elaboración mostrando pasajes de cuentos clásicos o de historias heroicas; en cada costado entre arcos y columnas hasta el más grande hasta el fondo donde se reflejaba 3 edificaciones en un bello paramo donde habían 2 tronos…uno de plata y otro de oro…otro recuerdo llego a su mente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::

Hace…algunos años después…

-¿Madre?.- aquella vez Magic Hand tenía ya 8 años, se sentía algo incomodo por la presencia de tantos seres sentado en el regazo de su madre.

-No te asustes…algún día tú te harás cargo…-dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada tierna y le sonreía.

-Emperatriz…Príncipe Bonil-Kab…-dijo un Uay-Pop una especie de demonio con cabeza y alas de zopilote, cuerpo de hombre y cola de lagarto que portaba armadura en su pecho y llevaba el símbolo dorado de los 3 estados en su hombro izquierdo. El pequeño Magic Hand aun no se acostumbraba a ese "sobrenombre".- el Comandante Boox-Nej…a su servicio…

-Saludalo…Magic…-le susurro Testudo con una sonrisa haciendo que el pequeño sonriera.

-Es un gusto…señor…Boox-Nej…-el aludido le sonrió haciendo otra reverencia para marcharse dejando a otro pasar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::

Pero solo había un sujeto, uno que conocía bien desde que tenía memoria, sentado en el trono de plata...con una ropa poco usual para él.

-Hola…Testudo…-saludo con un sonrisa leve al conocido y efectivamente se trataba del mismo joven de piel morena, cabello rubio casi blanco y ojos ámbar con un extraña vestimenta parecida a la de un viajero en todos marrones y beige.

-Hola…"Magic Hand"…-dijo Testudo levantándose para recibirlo en sus brazos en un abrazo puesto que el joven estaba por llorar.

-Recuerda que ese ya no es mi nombre… es Bonil-Kab…-dijo aguantándose las lagrimas, y es que el que es ahora hijo de la Emperatriz su padre fue Crazy Hand de un universo diferente pero por cuestiones raras tuvo que ser devuelto y a la vez, borrado el hecho de que Crazy o cualquier conocido supiera de que Crazy tuvo un "hijo"; eso lo sabían solo los conocidos lo que le preocupaba.

-Recuerda que tú siempre serás…Magic Hand para mi…-le dijo Testudo con una sonrisa cálida, la misma que le dedicaba cuando aún era un pequeño de 4 años.

-¿En serio…tienes que ir?.- le pregunto Magic Hand aun abrazándolo con fuerza, él era el padre que no había tenido…no era culpa de la Emperatriz ni de Crazy haberse distanciado casi desapareciendo de la posibilidad de verse fue por la seguridad de todos y el equilibrio que fue sacado de las líneas de tiempo…Todo porque Ulala lo había predicho: "Un mal se acerca, caos y miedo sin frenesí…Tu deber Emperatriz…el tiempo se cerca, el sendero rojo carmesí…es momento de llamar al aprendiz…"- en su idioma, una guerra más sangrienta daba inicio en otros mundos y todo caería…incluyéndolos. Si de algo estaba segura la Emperatriz es que ella y su alter-ego: La Nada, tendrían que intervenir por ello tratarían de que sus mentes y cuerpos se adentraran entre las barreras para evitar un declive aunque eso las ponía en riesgo…mas si La Nada o ella fallaban sus descendientes tenían la tarea de establecer el orden…Testudo se vería involucrado…y eso contaba la reencarnación de Éter en todo esto… después de todo, el lazo que se forjo por billones de años casi desde inicios de la creación entre planos…Jamás debía ser roto…

-Tengo miedo…Testudo…-dijo Magic Hand.- ¿Qué pasa…si todo sale mal?

-No tienes que temer…-dijo Testudo y vio como algo se materializaba en medio de la sala.-Ya llego…-dijo este, Magic Hand se aparto limpiándose lagrimas traicioneras…No quería verse débil…ante nadie incluyéndose así mismo.

De aquella materia gris, un joven surgió su cabello era plateado, la piel blanca y los ojos negros con iris blanco, sus ropas de roquero de los años 80's en tonos grises y algo desgastados, rajados en algunas partes casi como si fuesen harapos se dejaron relucir en tanto extendía las alas hibridas de polilla-mantaraya con el reverso intravenoso blanco, ojos dibujados en la parte gris y las púas negras, moviendo su larga cola negra como látigo a la vez que sus garras negras las examinaba…para mirar a ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Niemand…supongo que estas al tanto…-dijo Testudo, al mismo tiempo que una joven de cabello rojo, ojos verdes, blusa blanca de manga larga, falda rosa y zapatos cafés con calcetas largas entraba con un nonato de 10 meses en brazos con las mismas características que Testudo salvo que su cabello era blanco y tenía los ojos azul celeste pero estaban cerrados.- Natalia…-la aludida le sonrió.- ¿Cómo esta?.- pregunto al ver al nonato de 10 meses.

-Bien…está profundamente dormido…-dijo la joven pelirroja, Natalia…esta era la pequeña niña que se había vuelto importante en un tiempo por lo que la Emperatriz la acogió como si hija, pese a que no era inmortal su vida…pasaba lento dándole la oportunidad de envejecer más lento de lo normal, al igual que su hermano Paco...quienes podían tener 3 formas físicas pero de diferentes edades.

Magic Hand miro a la joven, al mismo tiempo que entraba un jovencito de su casi edad de cabello azabache lacio, ojos azul claro, tez clara, llevando una camisa roja de manga larga, chaleco negro, pantalones azules y botas de correas negras.

-Hola…Paco…-dijo Magic Hand al joven.

-Hola…Magic-kun…-miro al grisáceo.- Supongo que es el…-dijo parándose a su lado.

-Bueno Testudo…¿Ya terminaste?.- dijo Niemand desde donde estaba moviendo las alas.

-Si…pero creo que necesitas un disfraz ¿No?.- dijo con el nonato en brazos.- Te reconocen con facilidad…

-Hmp…-bufo pero la mirada de Testudo lo irrito.- ¡Esta bien, está bien! Grrr.-en eso su piel se torno levemente color piel pero de un tono claro, sus ojos se volvieron normales con el iris gris, el cabello negro y sus ropas se tiñeron de otro color: la camisa blanca, el chaleco negro, las botas igual y el pantalón azul oscuro…casi todo el color gris estaba desaparecido; a la vez que desaparecían sus alas, la cola y sus garras…transformándose en un chico "literalmente" normal.- Listo ¿Nos vamos?

-Supongo…-dijo Testudo y miro a Paco, Natalia y Magic Hand, este último mirándolo con preocupación.- Tranquilo…Natalia y Paco estarán contigo…-los aludidos le sonrieron, Paco le apretó el hombro en un gesto cariñoso en tanto Natalia le sonreía como sinónimo de apoyo.

En eso una puerta emergió en medio, esta era de madera muy simple con varios grabados de llaves de todas las formas posibles la cual se abrió dejando entrar una luz blanca dando paso a una joven que en apariencia dirían que es la réplica de su madre: Estatura media, contextura delgada pero bien proporcionada, cabello castaño rizado en un coleta, ojos color chocolate con brillos de colores en ellos, blusa blanca de manga larga y holgada con un chaleco sin mangas color amarillo ocre con detalles rojo, falda lisa color marrón y tenis tipo pasamontañas color crema y ocre con calcetas largas, un cinturón donde colgaban herramientas, llaves y demás…y un arnés bajo el chaleco con correas, bolsillos y cierres; ambos de cuero marrón-rojizo…llevaba un lápiz en la boca que se saco para colocárselo sobre una oreja.

-Bien…-dijo la joven con voz entusiasmada.- ¿Están todos? ¿No falta nadie? ¡Clavis-Tur, prepara todo!.- grito hacia dentro de la puerta.

-¡Ya te oí!.- se vio asomarse a un joven más alto pero de piel morena, cabello negro rizado un poco largo, ojos de un café oscuro camisa blanca, cuya chaqueta de los mismos colores que la otra estaba atada a la cintura, sus pantalones eran marrón claro, usaba zapatos marrón oscuro y no llevaba un arnés sino un par de correas de cuero marrón-rojizo entrecruzadas además del mismo tipo de cinturón que la joven.- ¡No me grites!

-Nadie…Porta-Clef…-dijo Testudo con una leve sonrisa, esas creaciones de la Emperatriz eran…cosa suya y miro a Niemand el cual solo se cruzo de brazos, comenzando a dirigirse a esa puerta.- Bien…ya estamos listos.

-¡Bien!.- exclamo y dejo que entraran pero una voz les interrumpió.

-¡Testudo!.- grito Magic Hand, el nombrado se viro viendo a un sollozante Magic.- Por favor cuídate, los 2…-Niemand le dirigió una leve mirada de aprobación, no es que le cayera bien pero esto era algo importante.- y si…lo ves…dile…dile…que…yo…-la voz se le quebraba.

-Lo hare…Magic…-le sonrió Testudo y se adentraron en la puerta, la cual se cerró tras suyo desapareciendo como si fuese polvo consumiéndose en la nada.

-Estarán bien…-dijo Natalia y abrazo a Magic.- Ya verás que todo está bien…

-Si…esos hermanos sabrán cómo llevarlos al sitio…"No pierdas las esperanzas, cree, ten fe y veras…".- le dijo Paco a Magic tranquilizándolo.

-Gracias…-dijo en susurros y elevo su mirada, él le había prometido a su madre que se encargaría.- (Te lo prometí…Mama…y lo voy hacer…)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::

Hace…solo unos días…

-¿Mama?.- hablo Magic Hand con la voz quebrada al verla pálida y sentada en aquella silla en compañía de Porta-Clef y su hermano Clavis-Tur.- ¿Vas…a…estar…bien?.- pregunto, el no quería que se fuera a ese sitio.

-Magic…no te asustes…-le dijo acariciando su cabeza y acercándolo a ella.- Todo estará bien…-le sonrió, dándole un beso en la frente.- Volveré…

-¡No lo hagas!.- le suplico y se aferro a ella en un abrazo.- Por favor…no quiero estar solo…-su madre la Emperatriz le acaricio la cabeza, sollozando un poco ¿Cómo podría? Correspondió el abrazo.

-Tranquilo…yo estaré contigo…siempre…-le decía con palabras suaves, ella también tenía miedo ¿Cómo podía dejarlo solo?.- Siempre…mi pequeño…-sollozo derramando algunas lagrimas… Magic Hand era su hijo y como madre tenía miedo de dejarlo.- Se fuerte…mi pequeño…yo estaré contigo…

-Es hora….Emperatriz…-dijo Porta-Clef con seriedad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::

-(Prometí que…lo haría por vos…).-dijo sentándose en el trono dorado, mirando el plateado que yacía vacio a su lado.- (Lo hare por los 2…).- se dijo mentalmente, miro a Natalia y Paco, en ese momento un especie de Conejo emplumado de colores llego postrándose a sus pies el cual llevaba un chaleco rojo con el cinto blanco y la placa dorada, era un Ligerillo una de las criaturas más rápidas del Imperio.- Reúnan a todos los representantes…hay un mensaje que deben escuchar…y se los dice el Príncipe Bonil-Kab…-hablo seriamente.

-Como ordene…Príncipe Bonil-Kab.- dijo el Ligerillo saliendo tan rápido como entro.

-(Madre...Tio…Padre…)- se aguanto las lagrimas.-(Creo en ustedes…yo se que si, como ustedes en mi…daré mi mayor esfuerzo; protegeré lo más valioso que me enseñaron).-miro como 2 soldados abrían las puertas, se tenso pero las manos de sus 2 hermanos aunque no fueran de la misma sangre le apretaban los hombros como señal de que estarían ahí.- (Creo…en ustedes, como ustedes en mi…No perderé las esperanzas, la fe vive, ¡Creer, es la ley máxima! ¡Sin ella, nada sería posible!).- se levanto al tiempo que todos los representantes de cada ser viviente del planeta se presentaban formándose en filas…otros llegaron volando, otros arrastrándose, galopando, trotando, caminando…la variedad era tal que uno no podía imaginarse cuantas criaturas existían en todo el universo y ellos solo eran una porcentaje medio de la totalidad conocida; y ante el clamor de las trompetas daban inicio de lo que sería uno de los momentos que estaba por sucumbir…-(Lo hare...por la esperanza…) ¡Gente, Criaturas, Seres y Bestias de TalesWorld…henos aquí reunidos…!.- hablo con fuerza, era el momento de actuar...todo dependía del papel que estaba por cumplir.

_Todos tenemos un papel en el juego del destino…_

_Sin importar que tan pequeño sea ¿Acaso importa?_

_¡Es el destino quien nos pode aprueba!_

_Lucha…y vencerás…_

_Ríndete…y perecerás…_

_Por ello debes creer, ten fe y la esperanza prevalecerá…_

_¡Nosotros creemos en ustedes!_

_¡Existimos por ustedes!_

_Si el amor…es el lazo que une a 2 seres,_

_2 seres destinados a reencontrase_

_¿Qué nos unirá a todos los demás?_

_La amistad, el lazo de la fraternidad…_

_¡Luchen hermanos, hermanas…!_

_¡LA ESPERANZA DEBE PREVALECER!_

_¡POR USTEDES…NOSOTROS CREEMOS!_

_¡Y LA DEFENDEREMOS!_

_Porque es tiempo de comprobarlo_

_¡LA GUERRA ACLAMA, LUCHEMOS!_

_Que con la fe y amor…aquí estaremos_

_Por ustedes, para ustedes…_

_No los abandonaremos._

Yoo-chan: y con eso…doy terminada este fic –teclea lo ultimo- chaito! –se adentra a una puerta- Nos vemos…

BIENVENIDOS AL TEMPLO DE LAS MIL PUERTAS ¿DESEAS ENTRAR?

Por 2 guardianes te guiaran al camino que has de conocer…"La puerta de la llave" y "La llave de la puerta" te esperan…


End file.
